


牧神午后

by Gladiatorism



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism





	牧神午后

当Crowley说“六千年了，我们总该试试这个”的时候，他显然没有想到事情会变成这样。

Aziraphale的手指抚摸过他的脊背，恶魔颤抖着，皮肤泛起一道隐隐的红痕。

“痛吗？”Aziraphale停下来，关切地问。

“操，天使，做快一点——”

“Crowley，我不想因此伤害你。”

“你的意思是你会像根烧火棍一样把我捅化？或许吧。”

天使看着脱得只剩一双小腿袜和细领带的恶魔，张着腿跪趴在床单上，一边捉着阴茎自慰，一边把修长的手指插进屁股里。蛇的泄殖腔本来就兼具两种用途，而恶魔严格意义上说不需要消化任何食物，这个小洞现在之所以如此湿滑柔软，全是Crowley情动的结果。他把自己的窄穴努力撑开，手指插出噗叽噗叽的声响。湿滑粘液从他腿根淌下来，几乎像失禁一样。

而Aziraphale甚至不敢碰他。毕竟他们分别是天使和恶魔，从一场世界末日的大混战里幸存下来，不代表一切都不再是禁忌。六千年来Crowley甚至没有真正意义上触碰过天使，哪怕他们已经成为对方漫长人生里无可替代的一部分，却连一个简单的拥抱都没体验过。

亲吻在他们这里可能有和世界末日相当的严重后果。小火花或是大爆炸，都能让他们被革职，无实体化，甚至更糟——永远地失去对方。

因此，他们一起进行过很多堪称浪漫的冒险，打勾了几乎所有通常意义上只有恋人才会完成的活动清单，但唯独没有尝试过这一项——人类早在六千年前就在伊甸园里实现过的项目。

“我们不一定要做这个。”Aziraphale坚持。

Crowley好不容易从地狱的研发部搞来了一点防天使药水，尽管还在实验中，他还是义无反顾地喝了下去。虽然，他也知道恶魔在研究这些东西上有多么不靠谱。

“你的汤剂，看起来也没多大效果，或许我们还是——”

“至少我不会尖叫着化成一团红雾，这已经比我想象中好得多了。”

天使叹了口气：“如果你坚持要这么做的话。”天使的手重新扶上他的腰侧，烧灼感从指尖传来。

“好，天使，这真是——真是太棒了。”

Crowley攥着天使典雅的床单，Aziraphale的手指小心翼翼在他皮肤上试探游移，从耳尖到脸颊，一点点用官能感知着对方的存在。恶魔的翅膀隐藏起来的时候，只在背后有若隐若现的脉络，像美丽的纹身。而Crowley的翅膀根比他想象中更敏感，只稍稍撩拨，他便不安地扭动，漆黑的羽翼呼之欲出。

Aziraphale真诚地称赞他紧实的背肌和腰线，他的身体确实没有一丝多余的赘肉，这多半归功于他对甜食没有特别的嗜好，但更重要的，或许是因为归根结底，他是条蛇。Crowley觉得自己应该变回原形让天使认清这个事实，但最后仍然屈服于他的温柔亲吻，从颈侧淡青的血管，蜻蜓点水地啄吻，一直到微微凹陷的腰窝。天使的吻像火花落在皮肤上，灼痛而刺痒。尽管Crowley不说，Aziraphale还是从他打颤的肩头看出了一点端倪。

Crowley并不想让天使有太多顾虑，直言自己已经湿透了，要么做，要么就他只能苦熬过这几千年一次的发情期。Aziraphale脸上一热，试探着去摸他两对挺立的半阴茎下的柔软窄缝。他的手指只轻轻揉按了两下，就被渗出来的淫液浸湿，试着挤进两指，空虚的穴肉立刻密密匝匝地裹缠上来。但Aziraphale看见身下人瑟缩了一下，便又抽出手指，招来蛇瞳不满的瞪视。

Crowley吸着气，伸手握住他的性器，天使的阴茎也是完美无瑕，勃发而饱满，“你都这么硬了，完全可以直接进来。”他灵活的手指像弹奏乐器一样拨弄着敏感的前端和沉甸甸的囊袋，只是握着茎身套弄了几下，手心就红了一片。

天使看着他俯身凑近自己的性器，连忙阻止他，扯过他脖子上堪堪系着的领带，在柔软布料上印下一个亲吻，而后替他解了下来，不等他反应，就将他不安分的手捆在床头。

被天使吻过的领带变成了圣物，那么被天使吻过的恶魔呢？Crowley挣脱不得，仿佛被钉在床头，也变不回蛇形，徒劳地挣扎，望着一脸无辜的天使。

Aziraphale再一次询问他的真实感受，而Crowley焦躁不安地反问他：“操你的，天使，你在害怕什么？”Aziraphale迟疑了一会儿，告诉他那就试一试。Crowley的身体相当柔韧，主动敞开修长双腿，那个红肿的肉缝便暴露在天使的视线之下。Aziraphale硬挺的阴茎抵上湿软穴口，他便无法抑制地叫出声，穴道逐寸被火热的茎身填满，仿佛被一点点钉上十字架。他艰难地喘息着，灵体被丢在烈日下炙烤的感觉恐怕也不过如此。而天使柔软的唇贴上他鬓角，蛇纹越发清晰妖冶，闪着暗红的火光。Crowley疼得沁出细汗，不敢轻举妄动，而Aziraphale埋在他体内的阴茎抵着肉壁蹭了蹭，等他适应了一些之后，阴茎缓缓抽送起来，顶开阵阵收缩的穴，让他打开得更加彻底。剧烈的刺激让Crowley弓起脊背，纤细的腰也紧绷着，因天使的爱抚而不住地颤抖。

Aziraphale想慢慢来，但Crowley不允许。他连大腿内侧都被干得泛起红，胸膛也染上大片的粉，却仍要天使用力，再用力一些。Aziraphale握着他的腰，在他适应了之后，一点点加快抽插的频率，前端不偏不倚地抵在他最敏感脆弱的地方，几乎要把他平坦的小腹顶出一个凸起。Crowley不安地喘息，低声喊着Aziraphale。

“Crowley，你真是一个很坏的傻瓜……”Aziraphale又顶进去了一些，几乎像是小小的惩戒，热烫而满涨的碾磨让Crowley的呻吟都带上了一点颤抖的哭腔，却依然对天使说：“就像这样，填满我。”

Crowley觉得自己被顶得支离破碎，而同时又前所未有地感到完整。他仰起头来，在耀眼的光芒里向天使索要一个吻。Aziraphale华美的洁白羽翼完全舒展开，又包裹住他，爱抚和亲吻留下的斑驳灼伤一点点被抚平，红痕慢慢消退。天使与恶魔的身体注定相斥，或许永远做不到契合，但他们其实也只需要一点点小小的奇迹。

经历了足够漫长的一场性爱之后，Crowley的泄殖腔几乎本能地吮着天使滚烫的阴茎，被操开的恶魔比梦淫妖更加放浪，他大声呻吟抽泣着，要天使给予他更多，穴道深处涌出一股股水液来抚慰痉挛的肉壁，顺着腿根滑下。比人类寻常的性爱更好的一点是，恶魔可以永远让自己沉溺在高潮里，而天使也没有射精的需求，只要对方不停下，就能一直做下去。Crowley浑身都泛起艳色，臀瓣也撞得通红，却仍然把自己往天使的阴茎上送去，窄腰扭动着把他吞得更深，漏出沙哑的喘息。他濒临高潮边缘，天使的触碰此时也只能让他感受到烫骨焚身的快感。他几乎已经无法承受更多，却全然无法停下，一次次与天使交缠结合，疼痛与快感的界限渐渐模糊，唯独埋藏了数千年的爱意被一点点挖掘出来，袒露在彼此面前，仿佛栽种了许多年的树一朝生长，得以窥全貌的一刻，枝叶繁茂得连自己都会感到讶异。

他们最终在一个晴好的午后停了下来，Crowley的小洞彻底被操成了天使阴茎的形状，以他的复原能力也无法及时合拢，像熟透的果子，轻轻一碰都能溢出汁水。

Crowley仍然想引诱天使再做一次——直到他想起了那些被遗忘多时的盆栽。

最后，Aziraphale陪着他回到寓所，把那些枯死的绿植葬在了圣詹姆斯公园里，一边安慰心碎的恶魔，一边向祂忏悔祷告。天使毫不知情，祂把这一切都看在眼里，却实际并不太想来打搅。


End file.
